


Spider Guardians

by sharkiyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Spiders, Vampire Changkyun, human Kihyun, spider baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkiyoo/pseuds/sharkiyoo
Summary: Changkyun is an eccentric bookworm, and maybe a vampire. Kihyun is a warm-hearted human who likes things clean and finds himself in an unusual relationship.It works.But the two never imagined a point of contention would be whether or not to clean away a spider's web.





	Spider Guardians

Kihyun fluffs his duster along another grimy bookcase in Changkyun’s home. It’s been a few months since he met the vampire and exactly two since they started dating. Not long ago he first visited the place Changkyun calls home. (Actually he calls it a lair for some reason, but Kihyun tries to ignore that.) The little dwelling is somewhere between a cave and a house (mobile home?). It’s hard to tell, certainly unique. 

Stone walls line the place, one backing up to a cliff and lined with a few (mostly broken) windows. There is a door, even though they’re in the middle of nowhere (a nice forest to be exact). Changkyun admitted it was more for his own comfort than necessity - reminds him of being human. Other than that, the place is decorated with some normal things. There are a few tables, a bed, no kitchen obviously, instead there’s a massive library. 

The amount of books is admirable, Kihyun has already read a couple dozen, but he’s nowhere near dented it. So as he dusts, he picks out a few more, cringing at how dirty and worn the covers are. The whole place is like that - as if Kyun hasn’t bothered cleaning since he moved in.  _ Probably hasn’t,  _ Kihyun sighs. It’s Changkyun’s place, so he tries not to question how the other has been living for centuries - it’s his choice after all. As a particularly large pile of dust and dirt fall to the floor, Ki crinkles his nose. He’s definitely going to have to sweep again after this. 

That being said, Kihyun’s doing this mostly for himself. Of course he asked for Changkyun’s permission, but, he’s doing this to make himself more at home in Changkyun’s home. The vampire had thought his reasoning adorable,  _ endearing  _ he’d called it. Remembering makes Kihyun smile as he gets on with his task.

After creating a decent stack of new books to read and cleaning most of the shelves, Kihyun turns to the corners of the room. Somehow they seem even worse. He gives an eye roll that no one’s around to see and digs into it. 

Not long after starting, Kihyun happens upon a corner with a few cobwebs and a little spider. He considers just dusting it away, but cobwebs are insufferable to get out of anything. Deciding against it, he goes to find Changkyun - who’s sitting a few rows away, on the floor even though there’s a chair a couple feet to his left. His nose is pressed into a book, glasses sitting low on his face.

“Hey Kyunnie?”

“Mmm,” the vampire hums back, his eyes shifting quickly between Kihyun and the book, as if he can pay attention to both at the same time.

“Do you have tissues or something?” Kihyun asks, scrunching his nose as he shakes the duster free of some grime. 

“All that dust giving you the sneezes?” 

“Actually no,” Kihyun huffs, “But you  _ should  _ dust every once in a while. What’s it been, ten years?”  _ Not supposed to say that,  _ Kihyun scolds himself. 

“Probably more,” Kyun pulls the book higher up his face. He can try and hide all he wants, but Kihyun knows he’s at least a teeny bit embarrassed. From what Ki can tell, the vampire likes clinging onto human values, but he must have grown to disregard dust and dirt somewhere along the centuries of living on the outskirts of civilization, “Anyways, what do you need it for?”

“I found some bugs, a spider, cobwebs. You don’t use a duster for that, in case you were wondering.” No harm in reminding him  _ how  _ to clean, right?

“Ooh a spider?” Changkyun jumps up, abrupt, but carefully placing his book on the nearest shelf - open and face down so he doesn’t lose his page. 

“Yeahhh…” Ki draws out. 

“Wait were you gonna kill it?” Kyun’s face is aghast with horror. Kihyun tilts his head.

“I mean… I guess?” his voice lifts and Changkyun’s horror spikes.

“Where, show me!! You know you can’t just go around killing spiders, they have feelings too!”

Kihyun’s mouth drops open just a little and he walks back to the corner where he’d found the offending cobwebs. Kyun follows - skipping - and sticks his head close to the webs, eyes wide and shining. His actions are  _ completely  _ beyond the human. 

“Wait do you like commune with spiders? Is that some cool vampire ability I don’t know about?” Kihyun asks, regretting it the second the words leave his mouth. 

“No I don’t commune with spiders!” Changkyun huffs somewhat indignantly, “I just have some regard for life. Geez.”

“What, I don’t see your …  _ dwelling  _ … otherwise infested with spiders. So either they die on their own or you get rid of them?” Kihyun sighs a half question, genuinely confused. Changkyun lifts a hand to his forehead, rubbing at it. 

“I just... let them stay while they’re little babies, and once they’re big enough to fend for themselves, let them outside.”

A gap of silence is filled with the whistling of wind through Changkyun’s semi-shattered windows. For being an apex predator and all, he’s nervous. Nervous of what this human thinks of him.  _ Does this make him really weird?  _ Kihyun’s definitely making a face and the vampire doesn’t understand it. His eyes are all wide, his lips a little pouty.  _ Has he said something wrong? _

“That’s the most precious thing I’ve ever heard,” Kihyun coos. It’s not a sound Changkyun has heard before, but one he knows the word for all the same. 

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“It’s a little weird, but the good kind of weird,” Kihyun answers with a much more obvious smile. His eyes crinkle into perfect crescents, the corners curling up brightly. It’s nearly as blinding as the sun, “Do you ever name them?”

“Do I…,” Kyun has to stop and think for a second. Has he ever, on a whim, called one of the little spider babies by a name? “I don’t think so,” he finally answers, voice raising like a question. A tinkling laugh comes from Kihyun.

“First time for everything right?” 

Silver eyes going wide, Changkyun looks the other up and down as if he’s missing something very important. 

“Really?” he squeaks out in an undignified high voice.

“Really,” Kihyun laughs.

“Did you have something in mind?”

“Yes, actually,” he looks away, shy eyes on the tiny spider that looks like nothing more than a speck of fuzz with spindly legs - so thin they’re almost see through. 

“Well, we’re talking about rescuing and releasing baby spiders, don’t get shy about naming it now,” Changkyun finally manages to get a laugh out from his chest that’s squeezing with softness. 

“Elvira,” Ki answers in a single breath, blush red on his cheeks.

“Oh so it’s a lovely lady?”

“Yes.” Embarrassment still flushing his skin, Kihyun puts a hand in front of his face. 

_ Futile _ , Changkyun thinks with a little scoff.

“A friendly one you think?”

“She’s keeping this corner clean of bugs, so I think.”

“A fine name for a fine lady,” Changkyun trumpets and wraps an arm around Kihyun. He hugs back and nuzzles into the vampire’s neck. 

“You have all sorts of endearing quirks I still have no idea about, don’t you?”

“Centuries of them built up in here,” Changkyun pokes at his head and Kihyun’s hand follows his, their fingers interlacing for a moment before he strokes it back through Kyun’s hair. With his other hand he pokes at Kyun’s chest - around where his heart is beating lazily. 

“And in here,” Ki hums. 

“And you have lots of mysteries of your own that I can’t wait to unwind,” the vampire sighs, melting into Kihyun’s touch. 

“Hope you were a detective in a past life,” Kihyun breathes. It’s warm against Changkyun’s neck, but sends shivers running through his body.

“Nope, any more guesses?” Kyun laughs.

“Not today,” Kihyun sighs, “I have other plans for today.”

“Does that include smothering me in your warmth?” Changkyun asks as Kihyun plants a few feather light kisses on his jaw line, “I really  _ really  _ hope it does.” 

“Whatever the doctor calls for.”

“Is that another guess Mr. Yoo?” Kyun laughs.

“That thinly veiled?” Ki scoffs.

“Yes, and nope, not a doctor.” He returns Kihyun’s kisses, planting one on each of his full cheeks and littering several across the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh well,” Kihyun sighs, his head dropping back a little in reaction to Changkyun’s kisses, “You were Changkyun, and that’s all that matters to me.”

“Mm, such a sweet talker,” Changkyun mumbles, feeling the warm fuzzies bubbling in his chest, “Now, were we gonna get on with that warmth smothering or?” He drags out. 

“It’s called cuddling,” Kihyun laughs, pulling away when he  _ needs  _ to laugh harder. He brings a hand up to his face but doesn’t succeed in covering the little cheek dimples that Changkyun loves. “And now that I have you up, I’m gonna hold you accountable for cleaning some of this mess that’s been accumulating for years.  _ Then _ we cuddle.”

“You drive such a hard bargain,” Kyun whines, “Elvira wouldn’t treat me this way.”

“Elvira may be a spider, and a baby, but I’m sure she would appreciate a clean place to call home. Makes spinning webs easier and you don’t waste your energy catching dust, just bugs,” Ki reasons. He turns away from Changkyun and fluffs his duster again before going at another shelf. 

“A really hard bargain,” Kyun mumbles, head hanging, “but I guess I'd do anything for you and my spider babies.” He pauses and even though Kihyun can’t see Changkyun's face, he _knows_ the vampire is making one. “Wait, that sounds really weird doesn’t it.”

“The good kind of weird though,” Kihyun ensures. Shuffling back towards Kyun, he leans in to plant a kiss on the man’s already red cheek. 

“It’s one of the things you love about me,” Changkyun chirps, parroting some of Kihyun’s words from a few days ago. 

_ It’s true.  _

“Guess I’ll have to love you more then,” Kihyun hums back. 

And he does. Somehow - no matter how unconventional the relationship - he falls more in love with this man every single day. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story should really be for Halloween, but I just wrote it because of a tiny spider I found in my bathroom. It's always in the same place and I check to make sure it's alive and other than that we don't bother each other. Idk, I don't even like spiders, but the little ones are cute and I always root for them. Insert some Changki and it's even cuter right? Thank you for reading my nonsense! More Changki one-shots are coming soon, I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
